thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mbeya’s Crash
Mbeya's Crash is a herd of rhinoceroses that live in the Pride Lands. History ''The Lion Guard'' "The Rise of Makuu" The crash attends the mashindano between Makuu and Pua. "The Kupatana Celebration" The crash attends the Kupatana celebration in Mizimu Grove. "Ono's Idol" Mbeya and his crash attend Hadithi’s Royal Mud Print Ceremony. Later, they attend Ono’s ceremony. “Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" A few members of the crash can be seen while Beshte is making hippo lanes in the Flood Plains. “Ono the Tickbird" A few members of the crash attend Tamasha. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie” The crash attends the mashindano between Makuu and Kiburi. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" The crash is present as Makini paints her first portrait at Pride Rock. "The Scorpion's Sting" The crash attends Simba’s Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. "Pride Landers Unite!" When Kion decides to gather the Pride Landers, in order to train them in defending themselves against the Outlanders, Beshte and Ono are tasked with recruiting Mbeya’s Crash. Although hesitant, Mbeya agrees to join the cause after Kifaru gives his assent. Later, once the animals have gathered at Pride Rock, Kion and Fuli explain a training exercise to the group, and the galagos are the first to begin the task, running to Bunga, while the other animals become entangled in each other. The galagos unintentionally become underfoot of the other animals, and are the first to reach Bunga. Fuli irritably questions the animals, and Bupu blames the galagos. Kion decides to enlist the help of Pride Landers that are experienced at working together as a team. Makuu‘s Float attempts to train the group, but are unsccusssful to to the differences between them. Makuu gives up, and tells Kion that the crocodiles will defend their territory their own way, and the others can do the same. Later, when the Army of Scar attacks Makuu‘s watering hole, Mbeya, the rhinos, and the other animals instantly agree to come to their aid. When they reach the watering hole, Beshte leads Mbeya and Kifaru into battle. Once the Army of Scar has been defeated, Makuu gratefully thanks the animals, and states that the crocodiles will come to the aid of any Pride Lander in trouble. "The Queen’s Visit" Mbeya’s Crash is amongst the gathered Pride Landers waiting to see Dhahabu and her herd. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Mbeya and his crash come to help the Pride Landers fight Scar's army. They also say goodbye to the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Tree of Life. "Return to the Pride Lands" Mbeya's Crash attends Kion and Rani's marriage ceremony, and Kion's coronation. Named Members Mbeya Mbeya is the leader of the crash. Kifaru Kifaru is a member of the crash. Unnamed Members Mashindano (76).png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Mbeya’s Crash, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * The Lion Guard: Helping Mbeya * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * Pride Rock Chronicles Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Pride Landers